destinyentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
S1E10 "Have Mercy On My Soul"
Mercy looks over at the person who recently entered her hiding spot, Leslie Willis, and observes what she is doing. She is climbing into a trash can and is looking for something to eat. Mercy, being a bit compassionate, walks over to check on her. She asks her what she is doing, and Leslie is startled, trying to hide. Mercy calms her down and tells her that she’s not going to hurt her. Leslie then comes out of her hiding spot, in ragged clothing and looking very tired. After Leslie sums up how she got to that point, Mercy decides to try to help her in any way she can. The two leave the hiding spot, as Mercy calmly walks around, trying not to seem too suspicious. She knew only one person could help her now, and it wasn’t Superman. Returning to LexCorp, she tries to lead Leslie up to Lex Luthor’s office, of which he was expecting her. Lex always knew Mercy would return, he didn’t care how, he just knew it. Lex exclaims that he thinks he can help her, as he has a project that he has somewhere that can instantly rejuvenate and make someone feel complete again through intense electroshock therapy. Mercy feels reluctant on this, thinking that it could harm the poor girl. Leslie doesn’t care, saying that she will accept the risk, whatever it is. With that said, Lex drags Leslie down to his lab, where he then throws her into a machine and turns it on without a second thought. Mercy pursues him down there, pleading to him to let her out. He says that it is what she wanted, and she is going to go through with it. Ignoring every following plead from Mercy, the machine she is in starts to spark and light up, encasing itself with metal before it gets too hot. Mercy could hear a few screams coming from inside before the machine shuts for good. Demanding to know what is going to happen to her, Lex simply says that she was trash off the street and was no good to waste his resources on. He claimed that the machine would kill her, and painfully so. Filled with rage, but knowing that she couldn’t act on it, she attempted to leave. The lab doors closed as Lex says that he still needs her. Another door in the lab opens to show a giant power armor colored black. It begins to power up and as it does, it glows green. Mercy stands back a little bit as she realizes what it is. It is an armored battle suit powered by Kryptonite, and its purpose is to kill Superman. He says that it is finally time to enact his plan, and he wants her to witness it. In another part of the city, Clark could hear the scream come from Luthor’s lab. This is what Luthor counted on. As he floated near it, he was surprised to see that the scream came from near LexCorp. Bursting in the building he zoomed over to the source and found nothing but a wall. He began to pound on it, trying to burst it open. After beating it repeatedly, the wall falls down. Clark is then blasted with a green beam that knocks him back into another wall. Stumbling up, he looks up to see what he got hit by. When he does, he sees Lex Luthor in a black power armor stepping right over to him. Luthor picks him up by the neck and looks right at him, claiming that it is his moment of triumph, the time that it has all been leading up to. The moment when he kills Superman. Starring Henry Cavill as Superman Mark Strong as Lex Luthor Sean Connery as Perry White Kristen Bell as Mercy Graves Anne Hathaway as Livewire